Ninjago: Vuelvan
by Grinux
Summary: Necesito un mejor titulo. Segundo libro de la Saga "Ninjago" Todo es calma en Ninjago, los ninjas decidieron hacer sus vidas, teniendo hijos. Pero cuando es calma, algo vendra a arruinarla. Cuando alguien oculta un secreto La familia se vera rota. -Mal resumen, lo se, perdon.
1. Louis y Mei

Ha pasado aproximadamente 4 años y medio desde la pelea con Yugure, y solo 8 meses desde la boda de Merodî y Sebastián.

Las cosas marchan bien, puesto que todos nuestros ninjas lograron hacer su vida, Cole vivía con Sofia en su departamento con una niña de 3 años llamada Mizu, que tenía el cabello negro y lacio como Cole, ojos verdes aceituna como Sofia y piel ligeramente bronceada, una niña un poco caprichosa y que no hacía nada sí que su padre lo hiciera primero, pero obediente con su madre.

Kai y Alessia Vivian en una casa bastante grande que ambos habían comprado juntos, con dos hijos, Avery que ahora tenía 4 años, su cabello café oscuro como el de Kai con un pequeño mechón de color rosa oscuro, ojos azules oscuros como los de Alessia, su carácter era de una niña bastante curiosa e inteligente y una buena hermana mayor, su pequeño hermano Danny que tenía 2 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro como Alessia y ojos verdes avellana como Kai, su carácter apenas formado era terco e impredecible casi idéntico a Kai, él amaba a su hermana.

Por otro lado Jay y Nya habían decidido quedarse en el Bounty, el sensei se los cedió y él se fue a vivir con Garmadon y Misako a un monasterio. Jay y Nya habían tenido una niña, piel palida como la de Jay, cabello negro como el de Nya y ojos azul aguamarina que se combinó gracias a los colores azul de Jay y verde de Nya. Airi, ese es su nombre es una niña que para tener 2 años es bastante inteligente como sus padres.

Zane y Pixal habían tenido un niño, sus modelos eran compatibles para crear una forma de vida (en resumen sí pudieron tener un hijo propio) un niño de ojos verdes brillantes y piel blanca con cabello rubio platinado. Su nombre era Zen un niño inteligente y amable que le gustaba mucho convivir con su prima Airi, Zen tiene 3 años. Le gusta ver como su padre cocina, también le gusta ayudar a su mama a configurar las computadoras.

Y finalmente Lloyd y Micaela, ellos se la pasaban viajando por todo Ninjago, pero decidieron casarse 2 meses después que Sebastián y Merodî. Sin saber que Micaela había quedado embarazada ahora ella está en días de dar a luz.

-Lloyd…quiero comida china.-Micaela estaba sentada en el sofá con un vientre hinchado.

-¡¿PERO DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS PIZZZA?!-Lloyd exclamo llevando las manos a la cara.-Es que se me antojo, además ya pediste la pizza puedo comerla también, pero pide comida china.-Micaela le sonrio tiernamente.

\- ¿Tu sola con la pizza?-Lloyd la miro con tristeza.- ¿Qué? ¿No ves que somos dos?-La chica de cabello oscuro señalo su vientre.

\- Es que yo también quería…-Lloyd susurro sentándose al lado de Micaela.-Lloyd solo estoy jugando.-Lo abraza pero su vientre le impide moverse cómodamente.

-¿Crees que sea niño o niña?-Lloyd ayuda y la acomoda en su regazo.-Pues con eso de que nos dijeron primero que era niño, y luego que niña, ya ni se…-Micaela sonrio

-Lo bueno es que tenemos ropa para los dos sexos.-Lloyd rio.

Ambos habían encontrado un departamento para vivir y lo rentaban porque ambos trabajaban. La tarde era placentera para ambos, hasta que…

-L-Lloyd…-Micaela se sujetó su vientre.-C-creo que y-ya es hora…-Micaela dijo pero Lloyd estaba metido en la cocina.

-¿Hora de qué? ¿La hora de las luchas?-Lloyd contesto metiendo las narices en el refrigerador.

\- ¡LLOYD!-Le grita y trata de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor le invade.

\- ¿¡QUE!?-Lloyd la mira y entra en pánico.- ¿Qué hago?-El chico de ojos verde comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡LLOYD!-Micaela grita de dolor.- Llamare a no se…-Lloyd nervioso tomo su celular y marco el único número que apareció. Jay.

\- Bebe…Micaela…ahora…-Lloyd dijo al celular.

-Lloyd tranquilo, tienes que llevar rápido a Micaela al hospital.-Jay le dijo rápidamente.

-¡Lloyd!-Micaela gimió de nuevo.-Esta bien…-Lloyd colgó y tomo a Micaela y la llevo directo al hospital.

Dentro del hospital varias enfermeras atendían a Micaela, apenas había entrado en labor de parto (aquí van aprender mucho niños: D) Llego Jay y Nya junto a su pequeña hija, Jay trato de calmar a Lloyd que parecía que temblaba, poco después llego Sofia corriendo y detrás de ella Cole con Mizu en brazos porque se había quedado dormida en el trayecto.

-¿Dónde está Mica?-Sofia se acercó alterada.-Sofi, tranquila la están examinando.-Nya le dijo.-Y veo que la pequeña se rindió.-Nya rio un poco.

-Ma...maa...-Airi abrazo las piernas de su madre.-Airi.-Nya la cargo.-S-so-fi…-Airi celebro con sus pequeñas manos.-Aww mi pequeña Airi.-Sofia la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Disculpen, ¿Quién es el futuro padre?-Una enfermera se acercó al grupo que esperaba en la sala de espera (dum tss) y todos voltearon a ver a Lloyd.

-S-soy yo…-Lloyd se levantó.-Tiene que ver esto.-La enfermera lo guio a una habitación.

-Usted va a tener gemelos.-La enfermera dijo mientras que Micaela y Lloyd tenían la mandíbula hasta el piso.

-¿Qué?-Lloyd estaba incrédulo, pero puede que tuviera razón, primero les habían dicho que iba a tener un niño y después una niña.

\- Hijo de la gran…fruta…. ¡Me las vas a pagar por embarazarme de gemelos!-Micaela rugió (casi) y trato de ponerse en pie pero el dolor en su vientre se lo impidió.

-…-Lloyd solo trago saliva.

-disculpen un momento.-La enfermera salió de la habitación desde la cual se podían oír gritos y regaños por parte de la chica y una que otra palabra del chico.

La enfermera de cabello negro ondulado y ojos café fue a la sala de espera para hablar con la familia de los padres.

-¿Mica está bien?-Sofia pregunto ella primero, cargando aun a la pequeña Airi que jugaba con los aretes grandes de Sofia.

-Creo que no sabían que iban a tener gemelos, y la señorita reacciono de una manera…como decirlo "violenta"-La enfermera explico amablemente.- ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme a calmar a la señorita? ¿O acompañarla en la labor?-La enfermera pidió mientras veía a las chicas.

-Yo.-Sofia se ofreció y devolvió a Airi con su madre.-Cole, por favor que Mizu no salga del hospital, y tú no te quedes dormido, por favor.-Sofia dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos a su marido.-Entendido-Cole se paró derecho y saludo como militar sosteniendo a su hija.

Sofia junto a la enfermera se dirigieron a la habitación en la que estaban Micaela y Lloyd, cuando entraron encontraron un desastre, las almohadas todas regadas por el cuarto, y mucho viento alrededor.

-Mica…-Sofia dijo relajada, pero Micaela seguía lanzándole cosas a Lloyd que por algún motivo estaba escondido detrás de un mueble.

-¡Mica!-Sofia grito.- ¡Ahhg! ¡Que!-Micaela se retorció en su cama.

-Señorita debe tranquilizarse.-La enfermera le agrego un medicamento a la intravenosa que tenía Micaela en su mano.

-¡DUELE!-Micaela se retorció.- ¡Nadie dijo que dolía tanto!-Micaela grito y se encorvo llevando el pecho al aire.

-Ah pero andabas de caliente, ¡Ahora te aguantas!-Sofia le regaño y Micaela solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza.

-Ahhg…-Micaela se retorcía mucho.-Ya no puedo ¡sáquenlos ya!-Micaela grito desesperada.

-Ya no hay tiempo para una cesárea.-La enfermera dijo un poco asustada.-Ni modos, Micaela.-Sofia sonrio.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas, Lloyd estaba en la sala de espera, le habían dicho que mejor esperara afuera. Miraba con preocupación a cada enfermera que pasaba pero ninguna se acercaba a ellos, miro el reloj y parecía que el tiempo era estático.

-Lloyd…hijo de la gran…puta…-Sofia entro en la sala de espera, tenía cara de emoción pero a la vez de enojo.

-Uhhhhh…-Cole y Mizu dijeron en coro ganándose una mirada de Sofia.-Fue papi.-Mizu sonrió y Cole miro a su hija con incredulidad.-Eso es traición mi sirena.-Cole fingió estar herido y Mizu lo abrazó

\- ¿UH?-Lloyd alzo su cabeza asustado.

-Al menos hubieras dejado que nacieran con el cabello como el de Mica, son jodidamente iguales a ti.-Sofia grito y lo abrazo.

-¿Q-que?-Lloyd no había entendido nada.-Ven aquí tienes que conocer a tus hijos.-Sofia lo jalo hacia la habitación.

En la habitación había dos cunas, una con un bulto azul y otra con un bulto rosa, Micaela estaba en la cama casi dormida y cansada por el esfuerzo.

-Una niña…y un niño…-Micaela dijo sonriendo pesadamente, Lloyd se acercó a las cunas, y efectivamente un niño y una niña, pequeñitos recién nacidos, cabello rubio oscuro, y piel ligeramente palida.

-¿Sus ojos de qué color son?-Lloyd pregunto poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre los dos pequeños.-Pues, son claro suponemos que serán de color.-Sofia dijo mirando a Micaela y ella solo asintió.

-Louis.-Micaela dijo sonriente.-Mei.-Lloyd le respondió sonriendo también.

Sofia salió y fue a traer a los demás para que conocieran a los "nuevos Lloyd" si, así los había bautizado Sofia y Jay.

-Awwwss, son muy lindos.-Nya dijo mirándolos con detalle, sintió que le jalaban la pierna y miro hacia abajo, su hija Airi quería ver.-Claro, conoce a tus primos.-Nya levanto a su pequeña hija y esta con sus grandes ojos miro a los bebes que dormían plácidamente.

-¿Ta…taa?-Airi rio alegremente.

-Papi… ¿tienes son ellos?-Mizu abrazo la pierna de Cole con temor.-Son tus primos mi sirenita.-Cole la cargo para que viera a los bebes.-bebes de tudete (juguete).-Mizu rio.

-Ellos son mis hijos.-Lloyd empezó de protector mirando con ternura a los pequeños.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui estamos con la segunda parte de mi arco:D**

 **Disculpen si tardo enactualizar pero saldre de internet por un rato.**

 **Espero que los disfruten mucho. Los quiero byeee 3**


	2. Niños y recuerdos

**Niños y recuerdos**

-Mica, perdona que no hayamos ido cuando nacieron los niños…-Alessia hablaba con Micaela en el comedor del departamento.

-No te preocupes, sé que tenías cosas que hacer, pero te agradezco que hayas venido.-Micaela le dedico una sonrisa.-Acuérdate que somos casi hermanas.-Alessia le dijo.-Por cierto traje unos regalos.-Alessia dio un saltito.

-¡Avery, Danny! ¡Los regalos!-Alessia dio un pequeño grito y aparecieron dos pequeños, Avery ahora tiene 4 años, su cabello café oscuro con su mechón rosa oscuro, llevaba un vestido sencillo de color rosa y el cinto en su cintura de color crema, sus ojos azules brillante, y a su lado un pequeño niño Danny, su cabello era un desastre simplemente no le gustaba que su madre o alguien lo peinara, su cabello color castaño claro y ojos verde aceitunado con unas cuantas pecas.

-Dedalo.-Danny trato de pronunciar pero es aún muy pequeño.-Es regalo Danny.-Avery le dijo a su hermano.

-Dedalo.-Danny se cruzó de brazos sosteniendo una caja de color verde con un moño dorado, Avery tenía una caja de color verde manzana y un moño rosa.

Los niños se vieron con mirada fruncida, después se echaron a reír y entregaron los regalos a Micaela y le abrazaron las piernas.-Aww muchas gracias mis niños.-Micaela les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y estos salieron corriendo para jugar con lo primero que encontraran.

-Muchas gracias Ale.-Mica sonrio y Alessia la abrazó.

-Ya te dije que es mejor el futbol.-Se escuchaba la voz de Kai.-No es mejor el fútbol americano.-Lloyd dijo.

-Hombres.-Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

Alessia y Kai habían vuelto a su gran casa a descansar, porque al día siguiente tendrán mucho trabajo.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

La alarma sonó exactamente a las 6 de la mañana, Kai solo la golpeó para que se callara de una buena vez, Alessia se movió un poco y puso su pierna sobre Kai.

-A-amor…-Kai dijo.-Tengo sueño, 10 minutos más por favor mami.-Alessia dijo y Kai volteó a otro lado, Alessia abrió un ojo sin que Kai se diera cuanta y se hizo la dormida.

-Tengo que decirle a Kai que estoy embarazada.-Alessia fingió de hablaba dormida, Kai la miro con sorpresa.

-Y de gemelos.-Alessia continuo con su broma, y Kai cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Kai desde el suelo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Alessia reía en la cama, las carcajadas se podían escuchar por toda la casa.

\- ¡Alessia!-Kai grito enojado y se levantó.

Alessia también se levantó y corrió al baño para que Kai no la atrapara, pero fue imposible Kai la atrapo entre sus brazos.

-Es broma.-Alessia lo miro con inocencia.

-Hum…-Kai la beso.-Apúrate que se nos hará tarde.-Le susurro mientras la abrazaba, a él no le importaba si en las mañanas su cabello estaba hecho un completo desastre y sin maquillaje él la amaba siendo ella.

Paso 1 hora y ambos ya estaban listos para salir, Kai vestía una camisa blanca con una chaqueta roja y pantalón café. Alessia iba con una blusa de color blanca y un suéter de color naranja coral y unos jeans negros, su cabello húmedo cuidadosamente peinado y suelto.

-Ahora la parte difícil.-Kai dijo entrando a la habitación de Avery.

-Cariño hora de despertar.-Kai dijo con un tono de voz no muy fuerte para que la niña no se enojara. Kai se acercó a la cama de su hija, ella tenía entre sus pequeños brazos un oso de peluche gris con un listón azul, el oso de su madre.

-Pa…-La niña dijo abriendo sus ojos azules.-Tendo sueño…-Dijo cerrándolos de nuevo.

-Si te levantas te llevare a tomar un helado el sábado y lo pedirás de 3 sabores.-Kai soborno a la pequeña niña, esta se levantó de golpe, corrió al baño se lavó su carita y dientes, después con su cepillo de cabello se peinó y se colocó su uniforme que constaba de un trajecito azul con vivos en color blanco (pueden buscar en internet "Uniformes japoneses anime")

-Ya estoy dista (lista) papi.-Avery salió de su habitación sonriendo, Kai le dijo que se fuera al comedor donde Alessia le estaría preparando el desayuno, y cuando decimos desayuno con Alessia me refiero a panqueques con mermelada de fresa.

-Ahora por mi pequeño puercoespín.-Kai sonrio ampliamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de su hijo. En la puerta del cuarto decía "Danny" y una llamarada de fuego al lado del nombre. Entro despacio hacia la cuna del pequeño.

Kai lo movió un poco y el niño abrió los ojos.-No pa...no…-El niño gimió y dio un gran bostezo.-Vamos, mami está haciendo… ¿Panqueques?-Kai dio una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Eta bien.-El niño se levantó y estiro los brazos hacia arriba, hizo un gesto de "padre no seas tonto y cámbiame" XD

Kai precedió a cambiar a su hijo colocándole una camisa roja que decía "Cool", unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y un tenis blancos, le lavo la cara con un poco de agua y el niño salto de los brazos de su padre y corrió a la cocina.

-Cuando me harán caso.-Kai se palmeo la cara y camino hacia la cocina en donde Alessia tenía listo el desayuno para ellos, ella en cambio se había preparado un jugo de naranja y manzana y unas galletas integrales.

-Amor… ¿No tienes hambre?-Kai levanto una ceja al ver lo que su esposa estaba desayunando.

-No amor, estoy bien.-Alessia le dedico una linda sonrisa.-Bueno son las 7:45 am, ¿Listos para ir a la escuela mis pequeños?-Alessia mira sus hijos Avery sonrio y asintió, en cambio Danny solo ladeo la cabeza sin entender de que estaba hablando su madre, pero el continuó comiendo su panqueque.

\- ¡Vámonos!-Alessia dijo mientras se levantaba ella y Kai llevaron a sus hijos al kínder y una guardería.

-Bueno, te iré a dejar y luego me voy al colegio a dar clases.-Kai le dio un beso a Alessia y la dejo en un gran edificio que decía "Zoy Jean".

-Nos vemos al rato.-Alessia bajo y le dio un beso de despedida a su esposo.

El día había pasado, Kai había ido por los niños puesto que Alessia tuvo que quedarse a otras sesiones de fotos imprevistas.

Kai se encontraba en la sala de estar, veía como sus hijos jugaban, Avery tenía cuidado de no lastimar a su hermanito y le enseñaba a jugar. Kai vio una foto que tenía cuando su madre aún vivía, su madre sostenía a Nya que aún era un bebé y su padre lo cargaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Avery noto esto y se levantó rápidamente.-Papi... ¿Qué te pasa?-Avery se sentó a su lado poniendo sus grandes ojos sobre su padre, Kai se limpió los ojos.

-Nada pequeña, estoy bien.-Kai le dijo y sonrio, Avery lo abrazo fuertemente, Danny vio que su hermana estaba abrazando a su padre, él se levantó con torpeza y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Papi…no llores…yo te quiero.-Danny le dijo y lo abrazo.-No llores papi.-Avery le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Kai dejo de llorar, el amor que sus hijos le daban le hacía sentir completo, Avery salto del sillón.

-Ahorita vengo.-Avery salió corriendo a la cocina.-A ver…juguito de fresa para papi, otro para Danny y uno de uva para mi.-Avery saco los jugos del refrigerador y volvió a correr, pero tropezó.

-Auch.-Avery se froto su pierna y tomo de nuevo los jugos y fue donde Kai.

-Ten papi.-Avery le dio el jugo.

-Gracias cariño.-Kai la cargo a su lado.

-Danny ten.-Avery le dio el juguito.-Juguito.-Danny celebro con los brazos.

Kai y sus hijos comenzaron a tomar el jugo, Kai encendió el televisor y disfrutaron una linda tarde, Kai y Danny se quedaron dormidos, ya era de noche.

Avery se bajó del sillón y apago el televisor, se acercó a la puerta principal esperando a su madre, el sonido de las llaves la espanto un poco.

-¿Avery?-Alessia vio a su hija escondida detrás del perchero.

-Si…-Avery salió de su escondite.

-Papi y Danny se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.-Avery le dijo a su madre, Alessia se quitó los tacones y cargo a su hija.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir princesa.-Alessia dijo y llevo a dormir a su hija, después iría a dejar a Danny y all final a Kai.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo, espero que me apoyen y corran la voz para que mas personas lean este fic y el anterior!**

 **disculpen la tardanza pero como les dije anteriormente me sali de internet un rato. Y ademas estaba de vacaciones :3**

 **pero espero continuar con esto por que ya estoy por entrar de nuevo al cole! o.O ya soy de las niñas mas grandes de la seccion *u* jajaja como sea espero que les guste!**

 **Se dan cuenta que tengo algo con la palabra "espero" espero que no sea algo malo ¿Ya ven? XD**

 **digo...y bueno con el fic de Viruz G Z actualizare mañana...**

 **Por cierto pueden dejar aqui tambien preguntas para mi proyecto de "conociendo" y subire las respuestas el sabado!**

 **Lo quiero mucho...Bye bye!**


	3. Conociendo al Rayo y Hielo

**Conociendo al Rayo y Hielo**

En el Bounty vivían Zane, Pixal, Jay y Nya con sus hijos, ellos habían decidido quedarse con el Bounty, y bueno les resultaba fácil porque conocían como se manejaba.

Airi, la hija de Jay y Nya tenía 2 años, cabello negro, ojos color agua marina y piel blanca. Ella estaba en la sala de controles jugando con un dragón rojo que Kai le había regalado.

Zen, hijo de Zane y Pixal, tenía 3 años, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verde brillante, piel palida. Zen es un niño inteligente y bondadoso, cuida a Airi como si fuera su hermana, y siempre jugaba con ella.

-Tuuuu…-Airi decía y tomaba a su dragón y lo hacía volar. Se levantó con un poco de torpeza y comenzó a correr con su dragón arriba, se tropezó con sus propios juguetes, y se raspo su pequeña rodilla. Zen estaba entrando para jugar con ella, y vio que Airi lloraba.

Zen se acercó y le levanto la cara a Airi.- ¿Qué te paso?-Zen le pregunto preocupado y vio su rodilla.

-Me…taii…-Airi chillo. Zen la ayudo a levantarse y la llevo hasta el baño, ahí saco una venda, Zen tomo un poco de algodón y agua y limpio la pequeña herida y la vendo.

-Listo.-Zen sonrio.-Gracias.-Airi lo abrazo.

Ambos niños salieron a cubierta a jugar, como hermanos que llegarían a ser. Zen le enseñaba a Airi como se sostenía bien el dragón, y le decía que siempre tenía que ver por donde pisaba para que no se cayera.

Zane y Jay llegaron del trabajo, los niños al oírlos salieron corriendo.

-Tati tati…-Airi brincaba a las piernas de Jay.-Hola mi princesa.-Jay tomo a su hija entre los brazos y le dio un beso.

-Hey campeón.-Zane saludo a su hijo y él lo abrazo.

Las chicas salieron también a recibirlos. La tarde estaba por dar paso a la noche. Nya tomo a Airi que estaba dormitando en el sofá, Zen estaba viendo el televisor con ella. Nya la cargó suavemente, Airi se acomodó en los brazos de su madre.

-Ari mi pequeña.-Nya susurro.

-Mami…-Airi bostezo.-Quiero un rayo.-Nya se sorprendió por el pedido de su hija, pero más sorpresa le dio que su hija haya pronunciado tan bien esa oración. La recostó en su cama-cuna.

Nya salió pensando en lo que su hija le había dicho.

-¿Un rayo?-Pensó…-Sin duda será maestra del rayo.-Rio finalmente.

 _ **Al días siguiente**_

-Zen, ya te explique que no puedes cocinar.-Zane estaba hablando con su hijo que estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo quiero.-Zen cruzo los brazos sobre la meza y enterró la cara en ellos.

-Zen, nada de berrinches.-Zane le indico volteándolo a ver. Pixal entro a la cocina y vio a su hijo siendo reprendido por su padre.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Pixal miro a Zen y después a Zane.-Zen está haciendo un berrinche, dice que quiere cocinar pero aún es muy pequeño.-Zane declaro con su delantal y sombrero de chef.

-¿Zen?...- Pixal miro hacia donde su hijo.-Hmmmm…-Zen bufo.

-Oh vamos mi pequeño Zen…Papi solo quiere que no te pase nada.-Pixal explico y Zen poco a poco levanto la cara.

-Está bien.-Zen dijo y sonrio.

-Zen ¿Quieres que te enseñe a utilizar una computadora?-Pixal le sonrio a su hijo, este rápidamente se levantó y sonrio ampliamente.

-Si.-Zen se levantó y tomo a su madre por el brazo y la llevo directo a la sala de controles para que le enseñara lo más pronto posible.

-Ay pequeño travieso.-Zane pensó mientras terminaba de hacer la comida.

 _ **En la sala.**_

-Jay, anoche Airi me dijo que quería un rayo.-Nya estaba hablando con Jay mientras ella limpiaba los el lugar donde se colocaba la tele.

-Le voy a construir un rayo.-Jay sonrio y dejo el destornillador en el sofá y se recostó en él.

-Jay, ¿Es enserio?-Nya se palmeo la cara.- ¿Qué? Ah…Si…pues ¿Qué esperabas? Es hija del rayo.-Jay sonrio, Nya dejó escapar un suspiro.

-A veces tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearte, Jay.-Nya sonrio, Jay se inmovilizo, y trago un poco de saliva.

¿Por qué tenía que ser una samurái? Jay se preguntó, amaba con toda su alma a Nya, pero a veces ella se ponía un tanto violenta con él. Pero así la quiere.

-El desayuno está listo.-Se escuchó la voz de Zane desde la cocina. Jay se levantó y corrió a la cocina.

-Ese hábito nunca se le quitara.-Nya pensó y fue a la cocina.

Airi estaba despertando, se levantó de su cama, tomo sus pantuflas y salió corriendo de su cuarto buscando a su mamá. Corrió por el pasillo, fijándose bien en donde pisaba recordando lo que su primo Zen le había dicho. Se topó con Pixal que estaba saliendo del centro de control, Zen hizo lo mismo cuando escucho que ya estaba lista la comida.

-Oh Airi, ven aquí pequeña.-Pixal sonrio y levanto a Airi y la cargo, Airi sonrio por el gesto de su tía.

-Alguien se ha despertado temprano.-Pixal entro a la sala del comedor con Airi sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nya se acercó a Pixal para cargar a su hija y cambiarla antes del desayuno.

Nya llevo de nuevo a Airi a su habitación y la cambio con un vestido sencillo de dos colores azul y rojo.

-Tomida, tomida (Comida).-Airi trato de sentarse en una silla pero le resultaba muy alta, Jay la ayudo a sentarse.

Todos disfrutaron un rico desayuno que Zane había preparado, todos tenían el día libre. Pero decidieron descansar.

Mientras los adultos dormían los pequeños jugaban o pintaban, Zen estaba con acuarelas y pinto un cubo de hielo, blanco y azul cian. Airi tenía crayolas, ella reía al dibujar, trazaba y trazaba, azul y amarillo por aquí y por allá, teniendo como resultado final un hermoso rayo.

-Dado, dado (rayo)-Airi dijo mostrándole su dibujo a su primo.

-Qué lindo Airi.-Zen le sonrio.

-Dadi, dadi.-Airi se levantó y corrió al cuarto de sus papás.

-Dadi, dado (rayo)-Airi le enseño su dibujo a su padre, Jay miro con pereza puesto que estaba durmiendo.

-*bostezo* Que lindo Airi.-Jay sonrio tomo el dibujo con cuidado y se lo enseño a Nya.

-Amor, que lindo esta.-Nya tomo a su hija y la coloco en su regazo, Airi abrazo a su madre y bostezó.

* * *

Zen se quedó pintando cuando su madre Pixal entro, Pixal lo observo con ternura, hijo parecía tan paciente al trazar su dibujo, Zane se acercó con cuidado y abrazo por la cintura a Pixal y le dio un beso.

-Míralo.-Pixal le dijo a Zane, este miro a su hijo se acercó y se agacho de cuclillas.

-Hey campeón ¿Qué dibujas?-Zane le pregunto a su pequeño hijo.

-Esto.-Zen le mostro su dibujo, que parecía ser un dragón de hielo.-Muy buen dibujo, Zen.-Zane tomo a su hijo y lo cargo.

Pixal se acercó y abrazo a su hijo, el niño rubio platinado sonrio ampliamente.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se que me tardo mil años en actualizar perdonme por eso, pero realmente le estoy poniendo empeño en escribir.**_

 _ **Todas las escenas que ocupo son de la vida real, utilizo como musas a mis primos pequeños XD**_

 _ **Ahorita estoy por establecer un horario en el que actualizare.**_

 _ **¿quieren dos caps por semana? Tomen en cuenta que estoy por entrar al instituto de nuevo y estare un poco (DEMASIADO) ocupada.**_

 _ **Dice Andrea que les manda un saludo. También dice que...¿QUE? ¿estas loca?**_

 _ **-Si :3 VOY A TOMAR A INGRID Y VOY A MATAR A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA SAGA!**_

 _ **Si lo haces, les diré lo que hiciste mientras veías Akame Ga Kill**_

 _ **-No te atreverías**_

 _ **Andrea se puso a llorar.**_

 _ **-HIJA DE LA GRAN FRUTA! *introduzca mil golpes aqui***_

 _ **Nos vemos luego, los queremos mucho. :D**_

 _ **No olviden dejar un comentarioooo por favor dejen un comentario porque por sus comentarios me inspiro...**_


	4. La princesa Mizu y el pequeño Luke

**La princesa Mizu y el pequeño Luke.**

Mizu, la hija de Cole y Sofia, ella tiene 3 años, es una niña de cabello negro y cejas un poco pobladas, ojos verde avellana y piel ligeramente broceada, una niña un poco caprichosa pero obedecía cuando debía.

-Mami, mami…-Mizu salto a la cama de sus padres que aún seguían dormidos.

\- ¡MAMI!-Mizu movió a Sofia para que se despertara. Sofia abrió lentamente los ojos y dio un largo bostezo, se sentó en la cama y miro a su hija.

-Mizu, amor, ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar y gritar aquí.-Sofia le dio una mirada severa. Mizu al ver esta reacción de su madre bajo con pena la cabeza.

-Amor, tranquila, todo está bien…pero dime ¿Por qué entraste?-Sofia con cuidado levanto la carita de la niña pelinegra.

-Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Luke…-Mizu dijo con voz calmada mirando a los ojos de su madre. Sofia recordó, miro con ternura a su hija y la cargo fuera de la cama para que se vistieran y fueran a ver al pequeño primo de Mizu.

-Mizu, es hora de despertar al gorila de tu padre.-Sofia sonrio y la niña rio.

-Yo…Yo…-La niña dijo y se abalanzo sobre su padre, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Cole se experto y comenzó a reír, tanto eran las cosquillas que la pequeña Mizu le proporcionaba a su padre que este cayo.

-Papi… ¿Estas bien?-Mizu desde la cama se asomó para ver a su padre en el piso, Sofia ahogaba risas.

-Estoy bien mi princesa.-Cole levanto una mano en señal de estar bien.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno ¿Mizu quieres ayudarme?-Sofia se colocó una camisa sisada y unos pantalones cortos.

-Sí, pero si papá ayuda…-Mizu rio, Sofia puso los ojos en blanco, ¡COLE ES UN ASCO EN LA COCINA!

-Ummm este…-Sofia musito y se rasco la nuca.-Mizu, sabes que no soy muy bueno cocinando.-Cole se carcajeo.

-Uh…está bien.-La niña salió corriendo a su cuarto.

-Haz de desayunar amor.-Cole sonrio.

-Ah, ¿Algo más patrón?-Sofia alzo una ceja y cruzo los brazos.-Por favor amor.-Cole la abrazo y le dio un beso.

* * *

-Feliz primer cumpleaños mi nene hermoso.-Merodî levanto a su hijo de la cuna y le beso entre los ojos.

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí.-Sebastián entro con un regalo envuelto, el pequeño niño vio con curiosidad y levanto los brazos luego soltó un grito de emoción.

-Taaaa…-Luke grito y tomo el regalo, ¡Pobre envoltura! Luke rompió toda la envoltura ganando una risa de sus padres.

-¿Ta...tataa?-Luke saco de la caja una camisa que decía "the best" en color naranja.-Uh que linda esta.-Merodî dijo y le dio un beso en los labios a Sebastián.

-Taaa.-Luke se levantó del piso en donde había abierto su regalo y corrió abrazar a sus padres.

-Ven aquí cosita hermosa.-Merodî cargo a Luke y lo abrazo.-Pensé que me hablabas a mi.-Sebastián dijo fingiendo estar herido.-Bueno tú también. Merodî lo abrazo igual.

-Es hora de planear tu primer fiesta Luke.-Merodî le dijo a su bebé pero este solo la miso con confusión.

-Bueno sin contar la fiesta que hicimos cuando supimos que estabas embarazada, el baby shower…ah y cuando nació.-Sebastián dijo riendo.

-Ay…-Merodî se puso roja de pena.

-Merodî…-

-¿Si….?-Merodî se giró para ver a Sebastián.

-Qué lindo se te ve ese pantalón ajustado.-Sebastián dijo casi babeando. Merodî seguía manteniendo una excelente figura después de su embarazo, ella tenía buenos atributos, lindo cuerpo.

-Ay amor…-Merodî se sonrojo violentamente.-no digas eso.-Merodî miro a otro lado.

-Yo te amo.-Sebastián se acercó y la abrazo.-Yo también alto moreno.-Merodî le sonrio.

* * *

Los ninja se habían reunido para pasar juntos el día en la casa de Merodî y Sebastián y de paso celebrar el primer cumpleaños del pequeño.

-¡Avery!-Airi corrió hacia su prima y la abrazo, Avery regreso el gesto.- ¡Luke!-Mizu corrió a saludar a su primo, le hiso gestos graciosos a los que el niño rio.-Te traje un regalo.-Mizu saco una caja café con un moño verde.

-Valla, mucho amor de primos.-Kai dijo poniendo un brazo por los hombros de Alessia.

-¡Dedalos!-Danny exclamo.-No, no, Danny no son para ti son para Luke.-Alessia cargo a su hijo.-Pero…-El niño se puso triste y Alessia entro en pánico.-UH…Ah…Mira Danny jugo de manzana.-Alessia saco rápidamente de su bolso un jugo.

-No me gusta.-Danny lanzo el jugo y de su mano saco una llama de fuego.

Todos se asustaron, excepto Kai y Avery.

-Mami.-Avery se dio una palmada en el rostro y de su mochilita rosa saco un jugo de fresa.-Danny cálmate.-Le dijo y se lo entrego a su hermano.

-¿C-como es que saca fuego?-Jay dijo asombrado.-Es muy pequeño.-Nya completo.

-La verdad no sabemos.-Kai se encogió de hombros

-Mientras no queme mi casa todo está bien.-Merodî rio, y los demás también.

-No entendí el chiste.-Avery dijo.-Danny ya quemo dos mochilas mías y por culpa de Papi.-Avery se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero Danny es adodable.-Mizu dijo.-Al igual que Luke.

-Mami tengo hambre.-Airi le dijo a Nya.

Pasaron una linda tarde, Merodî organizo una convivencia entre los pequeños con juegos. El pequeño Luke jugaba torpemente debido a su corta edad.

-Qué bueno es estar juntos de nuevo.-Jay comento tomando un poco de soda.

-Sí, tenía tanto.-Cole rio.-Tengo hambre.-Lloyd dijo y Micaela lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.-Acabas de comer.-La chica de ojos café oscuro regreso su mirada hacia sus pequeños que dormían en sus respectivos carritos.

-Esta convivencia es bastante relajante, lejos de papeleos.-Zane comento mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.-Ni que lo digas Zane, esos papeleos son infinitos.-Jay exclamo.

-¿Saben lo complicado que es cuidar niños en las clases?-Cole pregunto bufando.-¡Es simplemente imposible!-Termino de decir el pelinegro.

-Papi, papi, me gane otra rebanada de pastel.-La pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro se acercó a Cole con una rebanada de pastel.-Oh, felicidades pequeña sirena ¿me vas a dar un poco de pastel?-El preguntó

-No.-Mizu salió corriendo con su pastel lejos de su padre.

-…-

-Bwhahahaha.- Los ninjas se morían a carcajadas, Cole no tenía expresión, su hija le había negado pastel.

* * *

 _ **3 años después… (Ya se, me salto mucho tiempo pero es necesario)**_

-Wow… esa bestia sí que es jodidamente rápida.-Jay decía mientras corría lo que más podía.

-Jay, no hables, solo trata de atraparlo eres el más rápido.-Cole le dijo mientras corría y sacaba su Guadaña.-Mis cálculos dicen que si Jay corriera más rápido, lo atraparía.-Zane dijo rodando los ojos y sacando sus shurikens.

-Quiero quemarle el trasero.-Kai exclamo.

-Chicos, esas bestias han estado aterrorizando Ninjago los últimos 3 años.-Zane dijo.

-Jajaja recuerdo que un día después del primer cumpleaños de Luke tuvimos que enfrentar la primera bestia.-Kai comento.-Te recuerdo que Luke es mi sobrino.-Cole refunfuño.

-¿Oigan donde están Jay y Lloyd?-Cole se dio cuenta de que el ninja del rayo y el ninja verde estaban ausentes.

-Oh chicos…necesitamos ayuda.-Lloyd dijo a través del intercomunicador, Zane, Cole y Kai se miraron entre si y se apresuraron.

Los chicos se encontraban en una selva húmeda al sur de Ninjago La Selva Anacondrai, se dice que fue ahí donde la tribu serpentín se creó.

Llegaron y se encontraron con los demás, Lloyd estaba sosteniendo una espada dorada que parecía ensangrentada, Jay por otro lado había perdido parte de su Gi de ninja, dejando descubierto su cara y parte de su pecho **_*grito fangirl *u* *_** y un poco de sangrado en su cara.

Kai desenvainó su espada, y apunto hacia la bestia, parecía un oso con mezcla de gorila negro y ojos rojos como la sangre a la luz del día, dientes grandes y afilados que amenazaban con arrancar parte de tu piel.

Zane analizo con su computadora a la bestia, pero no aparecían registros de su especie u origen.

-¡No hay registros!-Zane alerto a sus compañeros y dio un salto hacia donde estaba Lloyd.


	5. Bestias

_**Bueno, como algunos se me confundieron, si ya volvieron a pasar 3 años, por lo tanto Avery tiene 7 años, Mizu y Zen 6, Airi y Danny 5, mi hermoso bebe Luke 4 y Mei y Louis 3 1/2...Espero que no se me confundan mas, si comentan que no comprenden diganlo para que les explique, de una vez les voy diciendo que voy a necesitar que pongan atencion a las fechas para que no se me pierdan^^ yo luv yu (love you) sin mas, disfruten este cap hecho con temperatura de 39.6 grados (fiebre)**_

* * *

 **Bestias.**

-Cole ¡Tu guadaña!-Kai le grito a Cole, este dio un golpe en el suelo con su guadaña, por el impacto producido y la fuerza que Cole puso, la tierra tembló haciendo que la bestia perdiese el equilibrio y cayera.

-Oh, Ninjas.-Una voz robótica se escuchó alarmando a los ninjas, todos se juntaron, dándose la espalda para vigilar.

-Yo solo tengo un objetivo, y es asesinarlos.-Apareció una figura envuelta en una capa negra. Los chicos se asustaron pero no perdieron compostura.

-¡Nadie nos asesinara!-Jay grito.-Yo no diría eso si fuera tú.-La figura dijo y chasqueo los dedos. Jay sintió un dolor intenso en su interior y cayó al suelo.

-¡Jay!-Lo ninjas exclamaron.

-arhg…-Jay gimió.

-Ninjas…Ninjas…-La figura canto.-Decidle a vuestro maestro que pronto tendrá un adversario que ni él ni nadie podrá derrotar.-La figura volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Jay cayo inconsciente.

-¡No te iras tan fácil!-Lloyd le grito y corrió hacia la figura. Le lanzo una patada directa al estómago, pero la figura la esquivo con solo moverse hacia un lado y Lloyd choco con la bestia que se convirtió en una pantera negra, con ojos rojos.

-Glup…-Lloyd trago saliva. La pantera lo vio con recelo pero lo ignoro y fue donde la figura.

-Quisiera asesinarlos ya…pero no están todos.-La figura canturreó.- ¿Por qué quieres asesinarnos?-Cole pregunto a la defensiva.

-Porque así matare también a Wu.-Dicho esto la figura se transformó en un humo negro y se esfumó.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Cole estaba incrédulo sosteniendo su guadaña.- ¡No importa Jay no responde!-Zane dijo y los demás se acercaron asustados.

-Pixal tenemos un herido.-Zane dijo y cargo a Jay e hizo aparecer a su dragón elemental, todos lo hicieron y se dirigieron al Bounty.

Todos habían decidido una semana después del cumpleaños de Luke, hijo de Merodî y Sebastián, que a partir del momento en que Ninjago corriese peligro ellos se reunirían para saber qué hacer y así lo hicieron.

-¡Jay!-Nya exclamo al ver que su esposo estaba inconsciente.- ¡Papi!-La pequeña Airi que ahora tiene 5 años se sorprendió al ver a su padre así, en sus misiones siempre regresaba bien, y el la abrazaba.

-Tiene el pulso muy bajo.-Pixal exclamo e indico que colocaran a Jay dentro de la enfermería del Bounty.

Cole y Kai se quedaron en el living Zane se fue a cocinar la cena, sabían que Jay estaría bien, bueno eso quería esperar, Avery que ahora tiene 7años estaba con su madre en un estudio fotográfico, por lo tanto Kai cuidaba a Danny (5 años) que jugaba ahora con Luke (4 años) enseñándole las figuras que Merodî habían comprado. Zen estaba hablando con Mizu sobre el colegio que apenas habían comenzado, ambos tenían ya 6 años. Los pequeños Mei y Louis dormían como si un hubiese un mañana teniendo 2 años apenas.

-Danny ¿sabes a qué hora llega mamá?-Kai le pregunto a su hijo, pero este solo negó con su cabecita.

-Jay está bien, solo esta aturdido ¿Qué sucedió?-Merodî entro al living, Luke se levantó y corrió hacia su madre.-Luke, espera…ve con tu padre que está ayudando a tu tío Zane a cocinar.-Merodî le dijo a su hijo, a Luke se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió a la cocina seguido de Danny que había escuchado.

-Comen mucho…-Kai comentó sonriente.-Están en crecimiento.-Cole rio.

-Bueno y lo que sucedió ¿fue?...-Merodî puso las manos en la cintura.-Ah sí…estábamos persiguiendo a la bestia cuando-

-Cuando yo y Jay nos adelantamos y enfrentamos a la bestia, pero después apareció una persona, no sabemos si era mujer u hombre.-Lloyd entro al living.-Pero chasqueo los dedos y Jay cayo.

\- ¿Por qué solo Jay?-Micaela entro sin previo aviso cargando a Mei cuyo cabello estaba más oscuro y ojos más café que verdes.-Creo que…-Cole iba a decir algo pero se calló.- ¿Por qué no tenía completo su Gi?-Suspiró y arqueo una ceja.

-Bueno, puede ser una posibilidad.-Pixal también entro.

-¡Mizu! ¡Dámelo!-La voz de Zen se escuchó.- ¡Mizu!-La voz autoritaria de Sofia resonó.

-¡Ay esta niña!-Sofia dijo entrando al living.-Cole, podrías decirle a tu hija que no debe quitarle a su primo su pastel.-Sofia se sobó la sien.

-Papi le quita el pastel a tío Jay…-Mizu dijo y salió corriendo detrás de Zen.

Todos miraron a Cole y comenzaron a reír.- ¡Mei!-Lloyd celebro y cargo a Mei con cuidado.-Que bonetaaa…-Lloyd dijo.

-Ma…-Un pequeño niño de ojos verdes aceituna y cabello rubio claro apareció en el marco de la puerta vestido con una camisa verde oscura.-Louis…-Micaela se acercó a él, Louis se sobaba los ojos.-Tuve una pesadilla.-El niño articulo palabras y abrazo a su madre.-Todo está bien mi niño.-La chica de cabello oscuro le dijo.

-Jay despertó.-Nya apareció junto a Jay apoyándose en ella.-Esa persona tiene una habilidad muy extraña, pareciese que podía controlar mi cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me rompía los huesos.-Jay aclaro mientras se sentaba en el living.

-Eso si es extraño.-Zane confeso entrando, justo detrás de él aparecieron Danny y Luke comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-Zane…no le hubieras dado galletas, el azúcar pone hiperactivo a Danny-Kai confeso.-Estará bien, es endulzante no azúcar.-Zane le dijo mientras ponía una bandeja de galletas en la mesita del living.

Todos estaban por tomar una galleta cuando desaparecieron las galletas.-Misión cumplida.-La vocecita de Mizu se hizo presente, junto a ella estaba Zen, Airi, Danny y Luke.

-¡Retirada!-Danny grito y todos los niños salieron corriendo.- ¿Co-como hicieron eso?-Cole tenía la boca abierta, incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eso es nuevo.-Sofia dijo.- ¿Tatetita? *galletita*-Louis miro a su madre con ojos suplicantes.-Ten le quite una Zane cuando estaba en la cocina.-Micaela sonrio y le entrego la galleta.

-Chicos, acabo de recibir una invitación del señor Borg.-Pixal dijo sonriente.

-¿De qué se trata Pixal?-Zane la miro con amor.

-Se realizara una velada para todos los maestros elementales.-Pixal chillo de emoción.

-¿Qué?-Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane y Lloyd dijeron al unísono, pero las chicas festejaron.

-¿Enserio Pixal? ¡Eso es genial!-Micaela dijo sonriente y su hijo solo la miraba confundido.

Un golpe en la cubierta del barco los asusto y salieron a ver qué había sucedido, con cautela los ninjas salieron primero, después las chicas, los niños se quedaron dentro del living.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Kai grito.

-Las maestras de la magia han regresado ¡y tomaremos este barco!-La voz de Avery dijo seguida de una risa "malévola" que todos sabemos que fue una risa de lo más graciosa.

-Avery, me asustaste, bueno nos asustaron.-Zane rio guardando sus shurikens.

-¡¿Ya saben?!-Alessia apareció en un haz de humo negro y rosa vestida con un vestido negro ajustado.

-¿Ya sabemos qué?-Cole pregunto desconcertado.-Lo de la fiesta de la noche de mañana…-Alessia suspiro.

-Oh si, ya sabemos Pixal no dijo.-Kai hablo mientras que Avery se abalanzaba sobre él.-Chicas, falsa alarma.-Jay comunico y Micaela, Pixal, Nya y Sofia salieron, detrás de ellas todos los niños corrieron como locos.

-¡Avery!-Mizu se abalanzó sobre la niña de 7 años que vestía un lindo vestido rosa esponjado.

-Jajaja hola a todos.-Avery dijo levantándose aun con Mizu encima.

-Tenemos que ir.-Nya chillo y Airi celebro con sus manitas.-No podemos rechazar una invitación del Sr. Borg…-Pixal jugueteo con las manos de Zane.

-Obviamente que no.-Sofia dijo y Mizu corrió hacia ella y le dijo que la cargara.-Mizu, ya estas grande.-Sofia le dijo, pero el grandioso padre de Cole si la cargo ^^

-Está decidido iremos a esa… ¿Qué era?-Micaela pregunto sujetando a Louis entre sus brazos.

-Una cena de maestros elementales.-Lloyd le respondió mientras la pequeña Mei despertaba.

* * *

 ** _Ya se que me ausente como dos semanas o no me acuerdo, pero es que la verdad me enferme horrible._**

 ** _-No podia ni movernos de nuestra cama.-Andrea chilla_**

 ** _Eso, y nos dolia todo el maldito cuerpo y temperatura._**

 ** _-Fueeee horribleeeeeeeeeeeee.-Andrea-chan_**

 ** _Esperamos que nos sigan apoyando, enserio los extrañamos mucho, no nos dejen...UoU_**

 ** _los quierrrrrooooooooooo muchoooooooooooooo_**

 ** _cualquier duda dejen un comentario lo apreciaria muchooo_**

 ** _Un saludito para N.Z.A y Azalia. Para ti tambien Alessia!_**


	6. Cena

_**Bueno, como algunos se me confundieron, si ya volvieron a pasar 3 años, por lo tanto Avery tiene 7 años, Mizu y Zen 6, Airi y Danny 5, mi hermoso bebe Luke 4 y Mei y Louis 3 1/2...**_

* * *

 **Cena**

Alessia había regresado de nuevo al barco con bastantes vestidos para sus compañeras. Y también tenía vestidos para su hija y sobrinas. Toda esta noche debía ser perfecto.

-Bueno, primero los niños.-Nya dijo.- ¡Niños!-La tía Micaela grito y todos los pequeños niños parecieron, Avery, Mizu, Zen, Danny, Luke, Airi, Mei y Louis parados en la puerta como si acabaran de escuchar al primer Maestro del Spinjitzu.

\- ¿Qué sucede tía Mica?-Zen con amable voz pregunto.

-Tienen que vestirse y peinarse para esta noche.-Sofia entro con una blusa larga y grande color negra.

-Y tú también.-Alessia comento viendo de pies a cabeza a Sofia.-Soy madre no modelo como tu Alessia.-Sofia bufo.

-Como sea, a ver niñas de este lado y niños de este lado.-Alessia dijo y todos se acomodaron.

Alessia saco dos grandes maletas con ropa de niño y niña, la academia de modelaje para la que trabajaba de obsequiaba todo tipo de ropa.

-Ustedes ayuden a los niños y nosotras a las niñas.-Micaela dijo señalando a Sofia, Pixal y Nya.

-Mizu, para ti tengo este vestido azul aguamarina, con un lazo en destellos en negro.-Alessia le mostro un vestido como lo describí antes. Mizu se quitó la playera azul turquesa y jeans pequeños que traía y se colocó el vestido.

-Qué bueno que bañamos a los niños antes de vestirlos.-Pixal suspiro poniéndole a Zen una camisa sencilla blanca y pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir (lo se tengo un sentido de moda pésimo)

-Claro que están todos limpios.-Sofia dijo mientras le colocaba una camisa naranja de manga corta a su sobrino Luke y unos pantalones negros.-Tía Sofi me aprieta.-Luke dijo a lo que Sofia desabotono el primer botón de la camisa.

-Estas muy lindo sobrino.-Sofia le dijo y el pequeño niño sonrio

Las chicas terminaron de vestir a todos los niños, Mizu con su vestido azul aguamarina y zapatos negros, Avery con un vestido de holanes roja oscuro zapatos negros, Airi con un vestido de manga corta de color azul eléctrico y un lazo rojo y zapatos rojos, Mei vestía un pequeño vestido beige con verde manzana, Zen una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla zapatos café, Danny una camisa de cuadros manga corta, y pantalones negros, Luke una camisa naranja de manga corta y pantalones negros, Louis se defendía a capa y espada porque no quería que le pusieran la camisa verde oscura con pantalones negros pero no le quedaba de otra.

-Listo, están todos bien arreglados.-Alessia suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama de la habitación, sus compañeras la imitaron.

-Chicas no quiero apurarlas, pero no están listas y ya está por hacerse de noche.-Kai estaba en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación.

Las chicas lo miraron con ojos de fastidio, ellos ya estaban listos también, pero lo que no saben ellos que arreglar a niños pequeños es todo un reto.

-Kai, si nos permites.-Nya se levantó y lo saco de la habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Ah okey…-Kai dijo y se sentó en el living junto con los demás.

-Tardaran mucho.-Sebastián dijo y llevo sus manos a la cara.- ¡lo sabemos!-Completaron los demás en un suspiro.

* * *

-Okay, tenemos el tiempo encima.-Sofia dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.-Hay vestidos de todo tipo, largos y cortos de todos los colores solo escojan uno.-Alessia dijo abriendo una maleta enorme llena de vestidos.

-Amo cuando te dan este tipo de regalos.-Micaela dijo quitándose la camisa blanca con un corazón dorado que traía y esos shorts. Tomo un vestido corto de color beige sin mangas dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Y se peinó de un chongo alto dejando un mecho de su cabello como flequillo.

Nya tomo un vestido corto color azul eléctrico largo que se cruzaba por el hombro derecho dejando descubierto el hombro izquierdo, y en su cintura un lazo plateado con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes de fantasía. Se ondulo el cabello haciendo parecer que tenía chinos.

Alessia escogió un vestido negro corto que parecía de encaje que se abrochaba por el cuello y en la parte del busto era en corte V. Su peinado fue de cabello suelto cuidadosamente cepillado.

Pixal tomo un vestido morado corto que se cruzaba por enfrente, una parte con plateado y la otra morada, que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros. Ella opto por hacerse una cola alta y un pequeño moño morado a juego con su vestido.

Sofia se colocó un vestido con falda en corte A ajustada y un holán a la altura de la cintura y blusa azul aguamarina de encaje sin mangas. Se cepillo su ondulado cabello y lo coloco del lado derecho.

-Tiempo record.-Sofia superó.-Tenemos que irnos.-Alessia declaro.

* * *

Mizu estaba sentada en su habitación, no había nadie más, sin embargo, ella sentía la presencia de algo o alguien. Cerro rápidamente la puerta, el miedo la invadía pero algo le decía que no debía porque temer, tomo aire y exhalo.

-¿Q-quien está ahí?-Mizu pregunto con un hilo de voz.

El ambiente se puso tenso, la piel de la pequeña Mizu de enchino y volvió la mirada hacia un esquina.

-Mizu, no hay nada que temer.-La voz de un niño se escuchó, Mizu ahogo un grito.- ¿Q-quién eres?

-Mizu, por favor no me temas, te quiero mucho, estoy para protegerte.-La voz dijo, Mizu se calmó.- ¿Por qué no puedo verte?-La pelinegra pregunto.

-No necesitas verme para saber que estoy para cuidarte, Mizu, por favor no vallan a esa cena.

-¿Por qué? Tía Ale dice que será algo súper lindo.-Mizu dijo mirando su vestido.

-Mizu…no vallan…-

* * *

-Mami, no quiero ir.-Mizu estaba echa un mar de lágrimas aferrándose al sillón.-Mizu ¿Qué te sucede?-Sofia estaba tirando de ella para que se soltara.

-Princesa se nos hace tarde, déjate de rabietas.-Cole dijo con voz autoritaria.- ¡No quiero ir!

-Mizu, ven.-Merodî se acercó para ayudar, pero Mizu lloraba con fuerza.- Mami, mami, no quiero ir…

-Leyla Mizu Bucket, si sigues con tus rabietas tendré que castigarte.-La voz de Sofia sonaba amenazadora y a la vez con bastante autoridad, ella no tenía problemas al educar con palabras a su hija, porque sabía que ella entendería.

-Ma-mama…por favor…no quiero que vallamos.-Mizu la miro con sus grandes ojos verdes aceitunados.-Algo malo va a pasar…-Dijo con voz casi inaudible.

-Nada va a pasar princesa, ven vamos.-Sofia se puso a la altura de su hija y la abrazo.-Todo estará bien, tu papá y yo te cuidaremos ¿Vale?-Sofia le susurro, Mizu se aferró con fuerza a su madre.

-Vámonos.-Sofia dijo y todos prosiguieron a llegar a un salón propiedad de Industrias Borg, era un salón bastante lujoso en colores beige, el suelo era de mármol blanco, varios maestros elementales que habían conocido en el torneo de los elementos.

-Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí.-Lloyd soltó un suspiro y Micaela se acercó a él y lo abrazo.-El estaría muy orgulloso de ti, pero el decidió salvar el mundo en aquella misión.-Micaela le consoló.- ¡Papi!-Mei tomo las piernas de su padre pidiendo que la cargara.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Ingrid, un placer tenerlos aquí, maestros.-Una chica vestida con un vestido negro y cabello negro les dio la bienvenida animosamente.

-Su mesa es la del fondo a la derecha, pasen por favor.-La chicas les guió hasta su mesa.-Cualquier cosa estoy pera ayudarles.-La chica sonrio.

-También hay área de niños aquí a la izquierda.-Ingrid informo y todos los niños salieron corriendo, aunque mis pequeños gemelos iban tropezándose, están apenas muy pequeños.

-Ingrid repórtate a la entrada.-El intercomunicador de la chica sonó y esta salió rápidamente.

-Está muy bonito el lugar.-Nya comento sonriente.-Te ves hermosa.-Jay le susurro y Nya se sonrojo.

-¡me encanta el lugar!-Alessia chillo

-Tengo hambre.-Cole dijo y Sofia lo miro con intriga.-Bueno yo también.-Sofia dijo tapándose la boca.

-Tranquilos, apenas esto va a empezar.-Pixal dijo relajándose.

La fiesta comenzó, y parecía sumamente bien planeada, música que se disfrutaba, todos se veían tranquilos y felices, bailaban en la pista.

La fiesta estaba muy disfrutable, las luces daban gran efecto, la comida era exquisita, era una fiesta genial. Los niños tenían un área especial en donde una persona los cuidaba y vigilaba.

-Todo está de maravilla, Sr. Borg.-Ingrid dijo sacando una libreta y apuntando una marca en que todo estaba perfecto.

-Ni que lo digas, Ingrid.-Borg sonrio.-Si me disculpas iré a saludar a mi hija.

Mizu y sus primos se encontraban jugando, ella se detuvo en seco cuando la voz de nuevo comenzó a sonar en su pequeña cabecita _.- Mizu tengan cuidado.-_ Ella miro hacia donde estaba la señorita que los cuidaba se veía ligeramente nerviosa, Mizu se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?-Mizu pregunto ladeando su cabeza, a lo que la señorita de cabellera rubia y ojos grises asintió y le dio una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Usted no puede pasar.-Un guardia le dijo a unas figuras encapuchadas.

-¿Quién dice que no?-Una figura movió con destreza su mano y el guardia parecía que empezaba a asfixiarse.

-Josefine, podrías cubrirme.-La voz de una chica de alrededor de 20-27 años sonó.-Por supuesto, Maestra.-

La fiesta continuaba dentro de aquel lujoso salón, pero Zane se percató de mucho movimiento por parte de los guardias, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Ingrid, personas sin identificación están tratando de entrar al salón principal.-El intercomunicador de aquella chica sonó y esta rápidamente corrió hacia la entrada principal de salón junto con 3 guardias más.

-Esto no es simulacro mantengan fuera a los desconocidos.-Ella dicto, se metió en una parte oscura después salió vestida con un uniforme negro y el logo de industrias Borg.-Sr. Borg tenemos un pequeño problema, no salga del salón.-Ingrid dijo a través de su intercomunicador.

La puerta cedió, los guardias estaban tirados en el piso, todos los invitados se levantaron de su asiento asombrados, Wu y Misako estaban en la mesa con los ninjas también. La chica que cuidaba a los niños cerró la puerta.

-Niños, mantengan la calma, todo estará bien.-Dijo nerviosa.

Dos figuras encapuchadas entraron, todos sorprendidos las vieron, el sonido de tacones resonaba por todo el salón la música había sido detenida, una pantera negra entro también, los ninjas la reconocieron y rápidamente se colocaron frente a su mesa.

-¿Qué quieres?-Kai ladro.

-Valla manera de recibir a alguien, maestro fuego.-Una figura dijo, con voz monótona que todos los ninjas reconocieron.

-No eres bienvenida aquí.-Cole dijo desafiante.- ¡Lárgate!-Jay grito la figura chasqueo los dedos y Jay comenzó a levitar pero un dolor intenso se formó dentro de su cuerpo, Jay se retorcía del dolor presente en él.

-¡Jay!-Nya grito y corrió hacia el pero la otra figura la detuvo y la tiro al suelo con un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello dejando a la pelinegra inconsciente.

-Nya…-Kai dijo con una voz quebrada.

-¿Qué quieres?-Zane pregunto imponente al tiempo en que él se acercaba lentamente.- ¡Wu! ¡Quiero a Wu!-

-Saldrás de aquí.-Ash apareció detrás de la figura la golpeo, pero esta figura se levantó e hiso lo mismo que hiso con Jay pero ahora mando a Ash contra un muro.

-Pixal hay que evacuar a todos lo que no sean maestros elementales.-Sebastián miro a Pixal y esta asintió en un movimiento rápido Pixal estaciono el Bounty fuera del Edificio, Alessia hizo un hechizo de tele transportación llevando a los no maestros dentro del Bounty, Pixal y Sebastián se hicieron cargo también de los niños.

-Cuídalos.-Merodî dijo y arremetió contra la pantera.

-¿Y así reciben a un descendiente del Primer maestro?-Una figura dijo captando la atención de todos que se quedaron pasmados.

-¡Mi padre no tuvo otro hijo!-Wu grito furioso.- ¿Quién dijo que fuera su hijo? O mejor dicho, hija.-La figura se quitó su capucha negra.

Se revelo una linda muchacha de tez blanca, ojos azules pálidos, cabello castaño oscuro, su vestimenta era un vestido largo negro con listones rojos y un peinado alto.

-No…no puedes ser tu…-Wu tartamudeo.

* * *

 ** _TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAN ¿Quien creen que sea la figura encapochada? D:_**

 ** _Perdonen la tardanza de mil años, pero maldito colegio, falto una semana y tengo:_**

 ** _mil8mil tareas, 5 exposiciones, 4 actividades de ingles,6 hijos que alimentar y una bomba atomica por desactivar._**

 ** _osea khè? asi yo no puedo UnU ademas ¿a quien coños se le ocurre seleccionarme para hacer una exposicion de la sangre? EH?! HEEEEE?!_**

 ** _Que triste nuestra vida, oni-chan..._**

 ** _-Ya se Ingrid-Chan_**

 ** _Por cierto conocimos un chaval muy mono *^* tiene copete y esta muy alto y bien guapo...Yisus y nos da pena hablarle u.u_**

 ** _Como sea...espero que les haya gustado el cap y prometo actualizar pronto, ahorita tengo que hacer una piramide de sabe que cosa..._**

 ** _Os quiero mucho, cuidense y que nos les pique el Chinkungunya loco v mi tia y sus frases.._**


	7. ¿Quien eres?

_**Bueno, como algunos se me confundieron, si ya volvieron a pasar 3 años, por lo tanto Avery tiene 7 años, Mizu y Zen 6, Airi y Danny 5, mi hermoso bebe Luke 4 y Mei y Louis 3 1/2...**_

* * *

 **¿Quién eres?**

-¡Mi padre no tuvo otro hijo!-Wu grito furioso.- ¿Quién dijo que fuera su hijo? O mejor dicho, hija.-La figura se quitó su capucha negra.

Se revelo una linda muchacha de tez blanca, ojos azules pálidos, cabello castaño oscuro, su vestimenta era un vestido largo negro con listones rojos y un peinado alto.

-No…no puedes ser tu…-Wu tartamudeo.

-Soy quien tú crees…Padre, soy yo, Nanami.-Nanami dijo con delicadeza, todos quedaron sin habla, incluyendo a los demás maestros.

Mizu por otro lado se había quedado atrás, quería saber que estaba pasando algo la inquietaba.

-Se su-supone que estas muerta…-Wu logro articulas una oración, la impresión era tal que le impedía el habla. Nanami solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Parezco muerta? Estoy totalmente viva, padre, pero huérfana, porque mi madre murió y ¡tú nos abandonaste!-Nanami grito.

-y ahora…te quiero muerto también.-Nanami amenazo.-Nadie le hará nada al sensei.-Zane se lanzó en contra de Nanami y la tomo por el cuello, Pero Nanami puso sus piernas en el cuello de Zane y lo comenzó a ahorcar lentamente hasta que lo dejo sin aire e inconsciente.

-Yo cuando quiero algo, lo obtengo.

-Nada de eso, señorita.-Cole la ataco, una patada al estómago fue esquivada por la chica, esta le dio un codazo en la cara a Cole haciendo que su labio se rompa.

\- ¡Hija de…nadie le hace eso a mi esposo!-Sofia dijo y se lanzó contra ella.

La pelea era increíblemente pareja, como si Nanami supiera cada movimiento que Sofia u otra persona iba a ejecutar, Nanami se aburrió y mando a Sofia al suelo.

-¡Basta!-Misako grito y Nanami se detuvo y la miro con recelo.-Tu no interrumpas…-Nanami lanzo a Misako con la misma técnica contra el muro.

-¡Madre!-Lloyd grito al ver a su madre estrellarse en el muro, este con la furia miro a Nanami, camino hacia ella y comenzó a golpearla con toda su fuerza, pero Nanami solo los esquivaba.

-Josefine, hazte cargo.-

-Sí.

Los guardias estaban muertos, muchos maestros elementales estaban inconscientes, su único objetivo eran los ninjas y Wu, se acercó con lentitud a donde Wu, esta saco una larga katana que contenía una escritura マスターブラッド (chale...esta en japones...) significado de los Kanji: Maestra sangre.

-Eres una maestra sangre.-Wu reconoció aquel escrito.

-La única.-Ella respondió, ella estaba por clavar su katana cuando la chica de cabello oscuro apareció, Ingrid desvió la katana.-Nadie más morirá en mi presencia.-Ingrid dijo mientras un hilo de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-Morirás tú.-Nanami dijo y clavo la katana en el costado de Ingrid.-Ahhhhhg…-

El cuerpo sin vida de Ingrid cayó al suelo, la sangre se esparcía como agua de rio.

-Estoy harta.-Nanami grito elevando las manos y haciendo que todo maestro elemental comenzara a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, algunos comenzaban a asfixiarse. Mizu estaba viéndolo todo, sus lágrimas corrían por su pequeño rostro, estaba viendo como su madre y padre se retorcían de dolor, ella ahogo un grito cuando vio que la mirada de Nanami se posaba sobre ella.

Un sudor frio recorrió su espalda, Merodî vio esto, con la fuerza que tenía logro tener control sobre sí misma, corrió para proteger a su sobrina. A lo lejos Sofia luchaba por salir del dolor, ver a su hija ahí la ponía nerviosa.

 _ **-Cuida mucho a mi hermanita, a ella si cuídala mucho, que no le pase nada malo mami.-Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sofia**_

-Niña tonta.-Nanami dijo y se acercó a donde Merodî cubría con su cuerpo a Mizu. Nanami la tomo lo el cuello a Merodî y comenzó lentamente a quitarle el aire. Un golpe por detrás hizo que Merodî cayera tosiendo, Nanami se dio vuelta, y vio ante ella un cisne de color blanco.

Después Sofia con rapidez le dio un golpe directo en los labios.

-Valla, valla.-La chica de ojos azules pronuncio mientras la sangre corría por su rostro.-Pensé que nunca descubrirías a tu guardián.

-E-eso no te importa.-Sofia le dijo.

-¿Enserio?-Nanami saco dos nagakami que parecían cuchillos pequeños pero alargados, negros con destellos en dorado.

-Y-yo también tengo mis propias armas.-Sofia hizo aparecer en sus manos su Jutte y su tessen de color azul agua.

-Veo que proteges a unas mujeres.-Nanami pronuncio con asco, moviendo su mano origino que todo el que estuviese consciente cayera en dolor. Pero Sofia seguía, ahí en pie, no se daría por vencida, hizo una promesa

 **"Cuida mucho a mi hermanita, a ella si cuídala mucho, que no le pase nada malo mami"**

Y no la iba a romper, Nanami corrió hacia ella, un golpe en con su arma hacia el estómago de Sofia, lo esquivo, pero rozo y su vestido de rompió, Sofia espero otro ataque analizando como daría ella el suyo. Josefine estaba en el otro lado viendo todo, no interrumpiría era su maestra y ella se encargaba de las almas de aquellos que su maestra mato, que solo eran guardias.

-Sofia, ya no tiene caso, no puedes ganarme, yo sé cada paso que Wu te enseño y cada uno que aprendiste.

-Déjalos ir a todos.-Sofia grito mientras lanzaba su tessen directo a la cara de Nanami ella lo tomo y con su manos lo rompió.-Matare a Wu y no quedara forma de que salga vivo de aquí.-Nanami dijo y se alejó a donde Wu que estaba inconsciente, se agacho y con una navaja con veneno la deslizo por la manos de Wu de a herida salían lo que parecían signos Kanji.

-¡Nooo!-Sofía grito estando atrás de Nanami, ella se dio vuelta y clavo su Katana llena de veneno mortal en el costado derecho de Sofia, el cuerpo agonizante de Sofia cayó al suelo, ella jadeaba.

-Vámonos Josefine, Wu muerto y un ninja menos.-Nanami dijo chasqueo los dedos y desaparecieron.

Merodî se levantó con cuidado, pero cayo de nuevo al suelo, Mizu no fue afectada porque Merodî la protegió, ella visualizó a su madre a los lejos y corrió hacia ella, se espantó de ver a su madre sangrar mucho. Sofia se cubrió rápido con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Los ninjas seguían adoloridos, Zane se levantó rápidamente para ver quien estaba herido, Kai se levantó con dificultad y ayudo a los demás, Cole se puso de pie, y vio a Sofia recargada en la pared con su hija, pero vio que sangraba y corrió hacia ella.

-S-Sofia…tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.-Cole dijo y trato de cargar a Sofia.-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué?-Cole no había entendido porque aquella respuesta. Sofia tosió, sangre.

-Bebita…no…tenías que…verme así…-Sofia jadeo y frunció el ceño por el dolor de su herida abierta.

-Bebita…esto es un regalo que te iba a dar.-Sofia le dio un dije en forma de Gota de agua.-Fue el día en que supe que vendrías a esta mundo.-Sofia sonrio débilmente, Mizu lo tomo con sus mejillas rojas de llorar y se acurruco con su madre.

-Cole…yo ya no tengo *cof cof* t-tiemp-po.-Sofia ya no podía más las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Cole y de Sofia.-Lo si-si-ent-to.-Sofia tomo el cuello de la camisa de Cole y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo beso como si su vida dependiera de aquel.

Último beso.

Cole sintió el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre de Sofia en su boca él la tomó con cuidado, continuo el beso, el agarre por parte de Sofia se hizo débil progresivamente, Sofia dio su último aliento.

-¿Sofia….?

-Ma…

-Sofia, despierta, si estás jugando deja de hacerlo, Sofia…-Cole la movía con esperanza de que solo estuviese dormida. Merodî se dispuso a ponerse en pie, vio por el rabillo de sus ojos que Cole y Mizu lloraban mucho, se acercó y noto que Sofia sangraba, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡Sofia!-Ahogo un grito.

El cuerpo de Sofia parecía que se volvía agua, se desvaneció, y cuando solo quedaba su vestido, truenos y relámpagos retumbaron en el cielo, comenzó a llover, Cole apretó los puños y un pequeño sismo se hizo

* * *

El cielo gris, la lluvia corriendo por los rostros de los amigos y familiares de Sofia y el Sensei Wu. Cole lloraba en silencio y no tenía el valor de consolar a su propia hija. Habían pasado 3 días desde el incidente, lo único que quedaba de Sofia fue su arma elemental y su traje de ninja.

Merodî consolaba a Sebastián como podía y también a Cole, ellos eran su familia. Mizu se había privado, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde el incidente. El padre de Cole, Lou cargaba a Mizu esta no lloraba ni decía nada solo se escondía de todos, pero la voz en su cabeza la consolaba en silencio, sin que nadie supiera. Todos comenzaron a retirarse del funeral, Nya y Alessia corrían al hospital, Jay seguía inconsciente. Al final solo quedaban Cole y Mizu, ya que esta se había negado a ir con Merodî o su abuelo.

Ambos estaban parados ahí, enfrente de una tumba. "Ivonne Sofia Lee" se leía, Cole bajo su mirada a donde la pequeña después se colocó a la altura de su hija, Mizu lo observo con pequeñas lágrimas, miro la tumba y de nuevo a él, Cole negó con la cabeza, y abrazo a su hija, Mizu comenzó a llorar escandalosamente y Cole también.

-Mi-Mizu…tr-tranquila p-prin-ces-sa…

* * *

 ** _I'm bitch with heart...el cap mas triste de mi vida. LO SIENTO SOFI YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON ERES MI NIÑAAA PERO AAAAAHG tenia que hacerlo..._**

 ** _Chicos disfruten el cap...no podre publicar como ya lo explique en "Conociendo a Linux y sus personajes" ahi esta toda la informacon acerca de mi salud._**

 ** _Los quiero y gracias por leer...Baiiii_**


	8. Ella no quiere hablar

**Ella no quiere hablar**

Sin duda, perder un familiar es la peor cosa que a un niño o adulta le puede suceder, Cole se la pasaba trabajando para darle lo mejor a Mizu pero siempre que él llegaba a su casa Mizu estaba dormida y nunca quería hablar con él, o con alguna persona, el creía que era normal pues la muerte de su madre estaba reciente.

-Mizu ¿tienes hambre?-Cole preguntó a su pequeña hija que estaba sentada en la ventana viendo la luna.- ¿Mizu?

No había respuesta, Cole se acercó para ver lo que su hija miraba, Mizu lo miro pero solo negó con la cabeza.

 ** _Mizu deberías hablar con papá él te puede ayudar._**

-Cállate, no quiero hablar, y pronto dejare de hablarte a ti también.

 ** _Yo estoy para ayudarte y cuidarte, Mizu._**

-Solo cállate ¿Si?

Mizu tuvo una pequeña conversación en su mente, Cole la cargo y la llevo al cuarto de la pequeña donde la cambio de ropa y la acostó en su pequeña cama.

-Todo estará bien princesa, yo estoy aquí para ti.-Cole le dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Mizu, después apago la luz y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Oh vamos, Zen, eso es absurdo.-Avery le dijo a su primo mientras se escondían de ¿Mizu? Ambos estaban en el colegio, el mismo en el que Mizu asistía, se le veía sola, sentada en una de las bancas del patio.

-Te digo que la vi hablando sola.-Zen dijo mientras se asomaba.

-Oye, ¿estás diciendo que Mizu está loca?-Avery pregunto mientras pensaba.-No, claro que No.-Zen dijo negando con las manos y la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas Avery?-Zen preguntó viendo que su prima pensaba.-Quizá sea un amigo imaginario.-Avery dijo como si lo que dijera fuera la fortuna, Zen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? Al menos dije algo probable en cambio tu no dices nada.-Avery cruzo los brazos.

-Eso es raro.-Zen confeso.

-Yo soy la mayor, no digas que soy rara.-La niña de ojos azules protesto rodando los ojos.

-Perdóname, niña de 10 años, apenas tienes 7 años.-Zen se defendió.

-¡Esta volteando!-Avery gimió y empujo a Zen detrás de la columna que sostenía el techo.-Oye.-Zen se quejó.

-Hay que hacer algo creo que viene para acá…-Avery dijo.-Tú dirás tu eres a mayor aquí.-Zen dijo en forma de acusación.

-Pero tú eres el inteligente.-Avery dijo tomándolo por la camisa del uniforme.-Corramos al comedor…-Zen dijo quitándose a su prima de encima. Ambos corrieron al comedor como si les fueran a dar algo.

Mizu en cambio se dirigió a donde guardaba sus cosas, sola. Unos chicos mayores pasaron por donde Mizu estaba y la vieron sola, solo eran 3 años mayores que ella, ella tenía 6 años.

-Uh…otra vez sola, que rara eres, ojala tu madre te dijera que hagas amigos.-Uno dijo, y estas palabras fueron directo al corazón de la niña con cabello negro y apretó los puños

-Pero no tiene una madre, jajajaja.-Rio el otro, Mizu se volteó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al que dijo eso, fue una fuerza increíble que lo mando a volar directo a la pared, la sangre broto de la nariz del chico que tenía cabello platino.

-Uhg me las vas a pagar pequeña mocosa.-El chico estaba a punto de golpearla cuando llego una profesora.

-¿Qué sucede?-La profesora pregunto.-Ella lo golpeo.-Dijo el niño de cabello castaño.-Que no ve, maestra.-El chico con sangrado en la nariz dijo sarcástico.

Merodî se encontraba limpiando el departamento de Cole y Mizu, ella había prometido que cuidaría también a Mizu, ella necesitaba una figura materna y ella lo seria, ella ahora se la pasaba en el departamento de Cole y cuidaba a Mizu y Luke, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar vio que era del colegio donde Mizu asistía y ella contesto.

-Hola, casa de los Bucket.-Ella dijo.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Merodî Alexander.-Ella dijo sentándose en el sofá.

-Necesitamos que el padre o madre de la niña vengan al colegio hay algo que queremos hablar.

-Lo siento, pero su padre no está ahora mismo, puedo ir yo soy su tía.-Merodî dijo preocupada.

-Está bien, pero que sea lo antes posible.

Merodî llego en la moto de Cole en menos de 10 minutos, la mujer venía a más de 80 km/h se va a matar. Entro al colegio, se acomodó el cabello rojo y su vestido blanco floreado.

-Uh…soy la tía de Mizu Bucket.-Ella dijo a la recepcionista de la oficina de la directora del colegio.-Si, al fondo a la derecha, la está esperando.-Merodî camino hasta donde le indicaron.

-Tome asiento.-La directora de ojos verdes y cabello blanco le dijo, Merodî se sentó con cuidado.

-Merodî Alexander.-Merodî se presentó.-Un gusto Srita Alexander, soy la directora Zayra, tenemos un pequeño problema con la niña.

-¿Qué sucede?-Merodî pregunto alarmada.

-Ella no le contesta a ningún profesor, no quiere hacer amigos, y se la pasa sola.-La directora dijo quitándose los lentes, Merodî se quedó callada, ella sabía que Mizu no hablaba desde hace ya 3 meses.

-Bueno, su madre falleció hace unos 3 meses, y ella no ha dicho nada en la casa, pero pensé que se desenvolvía en la escuela, pero veo que no.-Merodî suspiro y llevo sus manos a la sien.

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero también quiero sugerirle que la lleven con un terapeuta o psicólogo, esa conducta no puede terminar mal.-La directora dijo.

-Lo hicimos una semana del fallecimiento, pero fue inútil, ella no habla con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre.-Merodî dijo.

-Bueno-La directora no termino de hablar por que tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo la señora mayo de peli blanco.

-Directora, tenemos un problema con la pequeña Mizu de la clase 1 A…-La misma profesora que impidió que Mizu fuera golpeada apareció con Mizu, esta al notar a su tía salió corriendo hacia ella llorando.

-Mi-Mizu…está bien…estoy aquí.-Merodî dijo y sentó a Mizu en sus piernas.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto la directora.

-Unos niños mayores la molestaron y ella golpeo a uno y le saco sangre.-La profesora dijo.

-Papi…-Mizu dijo en voz baja, Merodî la abrazo y saco su celular y marco rápido a Cole.

-Merodî, estoy muy ocupado.-Cole contesto molesto.

-No me importa, tu hija te necesita ahora.-Merodî dijo, Cole colgó rápidamente.

-Ya tranquila princesa, está bien.-Merodî trataba de calmar a su sobrina que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Supongo que está suspendida…-Merodî dijo triste.-No, lo hizo en defensa propia pero sería bueno que hablaran con ella acerca de que no tiene que golpear a la personas.-La directora aclaro.

En 5 minutos volvieron a tocar la puerta de la oficina, Cole apareció vestido con una camisa negra de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla.

-Princesa.-Cole tomó a su hija en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente.- ¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto el moreno de ojos oscuros.

-Cole, ella tampoco habla aquí en la escuela…-Merodî dijo con voz ahogada, Cole se sorprendió.

-Sera mejor que se la lleven, ya hable con la señorita y ella le explicara lo que pasa.-La directora dijo, Merodî pasó por las cosas de Mizu en su salón y salió junto a Cole para llevarse a la pequeña que aun lloraba en los brazos de su padre.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a ver al terapeuta…-Merodî sugirió.

-Pero…ella no le dirá nada.-Cole suspiro

-Tenemos que hacer algo, porque si no habla por más de un año ella podría perder la capacidad de comunicarse.-Merodî declaro.

-No sé qué hacer ahora…-Cole confeso mirando el cielo.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos Cole, eso no lo dudes-Merodî dijo y fueron al departamento.

* * *

 **Los siento tantoooo pero enserio los examenes me tienen al tope, y no me ha ido del todo bien, digamos que español y matematicas son materia que acabo de perder, D:**

 **y las calificaciones vienen la semana proxima, y mi madre me va a colgar por sacar bajas calificacionesD: por o tanto no podre actualizar me espera un castigo de esos que te hacen llorar**

 **bueno bye, los quiero mucho! no olviden comentar!**


	9. Entre sombras

**Primero que nada una disculpa, disfruten la lectura y si puedo hacer algo por ustedes con gusto lo hare.**

* * *

 _ **-Entre sombras-**_

-Vamos Avery, solo un poco más.-Una señorita con mallas y un leotardo de Ballet negro empujaba a Avery hacía en piso para que completara su Split.

-Prrff.…-Avery refunfuño apretando los ojos, abrirse de piernas duele como el maldito infierno.

-Avery, tienes que esforzarte más, si quieres ser la mejor.-La maestra soltó a la pequeña niña de grandes ojos azules.

-Ya se Mis Adelina…pero duele un poco…-Avery se sentó en el piso, sus mallas rosadas y leotardo negro le encajaban perfectamente.

Avery asistía a clases de ballet para mejorar su condición física y que su próximo entrenamiento como maestra de la magia, Airi también asistía a ballet pero digamos que no le importaba mucho como a Avery.

-Avery… ¿Por qué venimos aquí?-Airi le pregunto a su prima con grandes ojos verde agua.

-Porque el ballet es hermoso y nosotras somos hermosas.-Avery dijo tomando tercera posición y sonriendo.

-Uh…-Airi dijo y tomo su pequeña mochila y se sentó en la banca y balanceo sus pequeños pies, esperando a que su madre llegara por ella, Avery se acercó a ella y la acompaño.

-Siento que Mizu está a punto de dejar de hablarme…-Avery dijo fijando su vista en la ventana des estudio de danza.

-Si…ella dejo de hablarme…-Airi suspiro.-Mi papi hoy regresa a casa, ya está mejor después de esa fiesta…-Airi susurro.

-Qué bueno Airi, podre ver a mi tío Jay.-Avery celebro y llevo una mano a su cabeza y deshizo su peinado dejando caer su cabello castaño oscuro.

* * *

En una cabaña a las afueras de Ninjago, en lo más profundo de un bosque se encontraba Nanami sentada en una sala oscura, alumbrada solo por velas, ella tenía a sus pies algunos chicos amarrados con cadenas a sus cuellos, como si fueran mascotas. Jalo la cadena de uno hacia ella, el joven jadeaba, ella llevo sus labios hacia él y le mordió el labio con fiereza, como una pantera desgarra a su presa…

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, Nanami tiro al joven contra el piso, se levantó y puso un pie sobre el joven.

-Espero que sea importante porque tengo que cambiar a estos por otros, Josefine.-Nanami pronuncio mientras tiraba las cadenas de los jóvenes.

\- Sigues con eso…Nanami, deberíamos hacer algo, el poder que tengo se me acaba…-Josefine pronuncio con frustración, levanto una mano de donde saco chispas negras y rojas muy poco abundantes. Llevo sus manos a su cara.

-¿Y que se te ocurre? Wu está muerto, me doy por bien servida, además tengo el poder de la maestra agua.-Nanami se encogió de hombros y levito una esfera de agua.

-¿No ibas a asesinar a los demás ninjas?

-Lo haría, pero ya para qué.

-Y si…-Josefine pensó por unos momentos, sonrio con desquicio.-Podríamos robar los poderes…

-¿Con que? Genio.-Nanami la miro con desprecio.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez encontramos los planos de nindroides?-Josefine dijo mientras rodeaba a Nanami.

\- ¿y para que carajos quiero nindroides?-Nanami grito

-Estúpida…-Josefine susurro y se llevó una mano a la sien.

-¿No sería mejor buscar la máquina que ocupo el gran tirano para absorber los poderes de Lloyd?-Nanami dijo mientras movía los hombros de un lado a otro.

-A veces esta estúpida tiene buenas ideas.-Josefine pensó.

-Pero los maestros y ninjas ya poseen poco poder elemental…-Josefine comento.

\- ¡Los mocosos!-Nanami llevo las manos al aire y cerró los ojos.

-No creo que tengan poderes, son muy pequeños.-Josefine contesto fastidiada, llevo una mano a las caderas, su ceño se frunció un poco.

El ambiente se tensó un poco, Nanami pensó por unos instantes, camino de un lado a otro.-Podríamos hacer que saquen sus poderes, y podemos manipularlos.-La voz fría de Nanami pronuncio, ella llevo las manos a las caderas.

-Podría servir ¿No Josefine?

-Hum supongo que si… ¿y qué hacemos con lo de la maquina?-Josefine cruzo los brazos, llevando su peso a un lado y arqueando las cejas.

-Yo me encargo de la maquina…y consigue unos nindroides para que la reparen.-La joven de cabello castaño tomo su katana y salió de aquel lugar, dejando a Josefine con aquello chicos encadenados.

-Puedo disfrutar de ellos por un rato.-Josefine sonrio con desquicio.

* * *

El silencio en el Bounty era intenso, no se sabía porque, tal vez se debía a la falta de Sofia ella siempre jugaba con los niños, pero ahora no, ellos jugaban, pero Mizu solo se aislaba. El día comenzaba a teñirse de color gris, la lluvia se vería pronta, Mizu se quedó mirando desde su ventana, ya llevaba ahora 5 meses de nuevo en Bounty, 7 meses desde que tuvo el incidente en el colegio.

 **-Mizu, deberías jugar.**

-No quiero, quiero ver a mi mama.-Mizu dijo en silencio y las lágrimas en su carita rodaron. Camino a la habitación de sus padres en el Bounty, miro el armario, le llamo la atención que de él salía algo oscuro, se acercó y abrió la puerta.

¡Slap!

-Auch…-Mizu se sobo su cabecita, miro y vio el estuche de una guitarra y unas hojas.-Parece…esa letra….-

Tomos las hojas y saco la guitarra, su corazón de agito y las lágrimas volvieron, leyó con dificultad la canción que su madre le cantaba cada vez que había una tormenta.

 _Si sientes frío_

 _Y hay mucha niebla, Si las estrellas_

 _Esconden su brillo, Si mi princesa_

 _Perdió su castillo, Jugando en la arena_

 _Solo recuerda, Yo voy contigo_

 _Te abrazaré, Cuando te sientas sola_

 _Te enseñare, Como cruzar las olas_

 _Te cuidare si estas dormida, Te encenderé una luz en la mirada_

 _Para que nunca te de miedo nada, Y vuelvas a soñar tranquila_

Su llanto se hizo audible, Luke la oyó, miro por la puerta y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

-Mami, mami.

-¿Qué pasa Luke?-Merodî volteo y vio a su hijo preocupado.-Es Mizu, está llorando….-Merodî se apresuró y fue a donde estaba la pequeña, corrió, parecía que el trayecto era eterno, casi le resultaba difícil respira, creía que algo malo le había pasado a Mizu. Entro, al fin y la vio abrazada a la guitarra de Sofia, se sentó al lado de Mizu y la abrazó, la tomó entre brazos, La respiración de Mizu era irregular.

-Quiero-ero a mi mama…-Mizu susurro.-Quiero que ella este aquí…conmigo…-La voz de la pequeña estaba quebrada.

Llego Cole cuando Luke le dijo, corrió también, vio a Mizu entre los brazos de Merodî, vio la guitarra de Sofia y las letras de varias canciones. Abrazo a su hija y Merodî se la entrego, ella sabía que necesitaban tiempo, tomo a Luke de la mano, ella se limpió las lágrimas, después de todo le dolía también la perdida de Sofia, a todos les dolía.

-No sé qué pasara con ellos.-Merodî dijo al entrar a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué paso?-Lloyd pregunto con curiosidad.-Mizu…-Micaela entro cargando a una pequeña Mei de 5 años, que llevaba entre sus manos un cuaderno en el que debía hacer su tarea del preescolar.-Solo….creo que necesitan tiempo.-Alessia dijo entrando junto con Kai.

-No es nada fácil perder a tus padres-Kai dijo mirando el techo.-Claro que no lo es.-Lloyd suspiro.

* * *

Cole se levanto, era aun de madrugada, hoy Mizu cumpliría 9 años, se levantó rápido se vistió y peino, tomo su camisa gris y pantalones negros, y una chaqueta café. Busco un vestido azul para Mizu, y lo guardo en una mochila. Tomo a Mizu con cuidado de no despertarla y se fueron del Bounty.

Mizu, con dificultad se despertó por el viento en su cara, y el sonido de la motocicleta de su padre. Miro confusa hacia su padre y lo abrazo, se sentía segura de alguna manera cuando su padre estaba tan cerca de ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Mizu pregunto con un hilo de voz, aunque hoy fuera su noveno cumpleaños, ella no sentía alguna emoción por esta fecha.

-Mizu…sé qué hace unos años encontraste letras de canciones de tu madre…-Cole pronuncio haciendo una pausa, a lo que Mizu asintió con tristeza.-Si…-Respondió hundiendo su pequeña cara contra el pecho de su padre.

-Bueno, creo que ella tenía otras en la casa…y escribió una cuando estaba ella embarazada de ti.-Cole confeso, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro si esas cartas o letras de canciones seguirían ahí, ya habían pasado más de tres años.

-Papi…extraño a mami.-Mizu dijo.-Ya también hija, yo también.

* * *

Neuro se encontraba comiendo con su familia, una pequeña de piel clara, cabello negro con un destello blanco y ojos café entro corriendo a donde sus padres.

-Mama, papa.-La niña con vestido morado oscuro grito, suspiro hondo.- ¡Monstruos! –Grito y se escondió detrás de Neuro, este paso una mano por su cabello gris y blanco.-Los monstruos no existen, Nai.-Le acaricio con ternura el cabello a su hija de 11 años. Un olor metálico entro por las fosas nasales de los adultos, la esposa de Neuro una señora de cabello gris entrenzado miro hacia la puerta con dificultad. Una figura tomo a Nai, Neuro y su esposa cayeron inconscientes.

En la oscuridad de una gran casa, una habitación Nai fue arrojada, ella estaba asustada, no sabía lo que pasaba, Miro a su alrededor, vio a lo lejos un par de niños, una niña de cabello morado y un mechón negro ojos grises, a su lado un niño de más o menos 10 años, cabello café grisáceo y ojos café la abrazaba temblando.

-Adira…Brandon.-Nai dijo y corrió hacia ellos, se había conoció hace 3 años, en la fiesta de los maestros elementales.

-¿Na-a-i..? -La niña de cabello morado pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella temblada de miedo, su hermano la abrazaba.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Nai pregunto mientras su respiración se aceleraba, el frio lugar, las goteras. Se podía oir el crujir de las hojas secas.-Es…ella…ira por los demás…nos ha quitado nuestro poder…-Adira pronuncio con dificultad y cansancio.

-Su energía vital…-Nai pensó.-Tienes que escapar…-Brandon dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué….?-Nai sintió un frio por su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Reviviendo de entre los muertos XD Una disculpa enorme, pero encerio no sabia que ponerles y ahh bueno.

 _Sigo en examenes..._

 ** _Pero Ingrid hace unas semanas dijiste que estabas en examenes!_**

 _Si...adivinen quien tiene examenes cada 4 semanas? SI YO! Pero he aqui un poquito de lo que tenia escrito. Espero poder publicar proximamente, pero eso depende de ustedes, ...se que los abandone y espero que ustedes no a mi...porque yo necesito apoyo con sus comentarios y si me apoyan les hare un Fanservice que consiste en escribir algo que deseen asi que venga ayudenme_

 _Un comentario y me ayudaran a seguir escribiend o!_


	10. Esto empieza

_**No se que hare, tengo que terminar esto, chicos ahora no se si tendra una 3era parte esto, este año ingresare a la preparatoria o Bachiller y no se que me depare el futuro :'v jodah**_

 _ **Los niños tienen ahora 3 años mas ¿Por que? Porque yolo , ademas sin esos años mas esta historia no tendria coherencia :v lel!**_

 _ **Es corto pero bueno...-No publico porque me esten molestando por fb pff para nada :'v**_ -

* * *

El día paso tan rápido que Cole se sorprendió, habían encontrado las canciones que Sofia escribió, Mizu las leia y tomaba la guitarra de su madre aunque no supiera tocar, Cole tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña de cabello largo y negro.

La deposito en su cuarto, pintado de azul agua, miles de fotos, tantos peluches, miles de vestido, diademas y zapatos hermosos. Un mar de recuerdos inundaron su mentes, apago la luz y dedico una última mirada a su hija, sin saber lo que pasaría. Cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto.

Sin duda algo andaba mal, el viento se volvió tan frio, Micaela se levantó de golpe, no era normal, su elemento le decía que algo pasaba, su corazón se aceleró y volvió su mirada a donde sus pequeños hijos que dormían plácidamente.

Kai y Alessia habían salido a una cena entre los dos, se la pasaban bien juntos, hace algún tiempo que no lo hacían. El teléfono de Alessia sonó.

-Es Vanellope…-Alessia le dijo a Kai con extrañeza, tomo la llamada.- ¿Alò?

-Alessia, por favor ven rápido, alguien está en la llamada se cortó, la cara de Alessia cambio en cuestión de milisegundos, Kai logro escucho se levantó y Alessia lo imito y corrieron hacia su departamento.

Llegaron, aunque el camino había parecido una eternidad. Kai tomo las llaves con temor, sus manos temblaban. Abrieron.

-Uh…shhh…los niños duermen…-Una voz femenina dijo, y entre sus brazos se encontraba Danny dormido. Y Avery estaba dormida igual pero en el piso. El corazón de Alessia parecía estremecerse de nuevo, eso había pasado hace unos años cuando Yugure vino. El miedo invadió su mente y cuerpo. Kai apretaba los dientes, sentía coraje, quería quitar de esa situación a sus hijos.

\- D-déjalos.-Alessia dijo entre dientes mientras su aura de poder se comenzaba a notar.

-Ni se les ocurra, o tendré que dejarlos como la niñera.-La chica dijo girando su cabeza para apreciar el cadáver de Vanellope en el suelo, los moretones y sangre cubrían su cuerpo bronceado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Alessia lo pregunto mientras su corazón bombeaba a mil por segundo.

-Tal vez por fuente de energía…-Dijo la mujer que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y después dio una pausa.-Diversión…

Un movimiento y todo se volvió oscuro, Alessia y Kai cayeron al suelo, aunque estuviesen aparentemente inconscientes, su corazón latía fuertemente, había perdido por segunda vez a su hija y a su hijo.

Lluvia. Era lo que el cielo decía, Cole dormía en su habitación de aquel departamento, su hija en una diferente. La puerta principal se abrió, Mizu despertó por el sonido.

-Jake…Jake… ¿estás ahí?-Mizu se preguntó a lo que aquella voz de su hermano replico.

Estoy aquí, pero por favor, ve con papa, alguien está en la casa, sal de ahí.

Su hermano le aconsejo, Mizu bajo de su cama con silencio, tomo su peluche para abrazar, su miedo aumentaba con cada paso que daba. **_Hay alguien en la casa._** Llego por fin a la habitación de su padre abrió.

-Papa…-Susurró

Una mano fría tapo su boca, Mizu agrando los ojos y agito las manos. Luces fuera.

Sebastián y Merodî se encontraban muy temprano en un hospital, Merodî se sentía mareada y con frecuentes vómitos.

-Señorita tenemos las pruebas de sangre, todo parece estar bien, aunque hay algo.-El doctor dijo revisando una hoja con los resultados del laboratorio, los jóvenes se encontraban sentado frente al doctor, Merodî estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Sebastián pregunto con un poco de nervios, miró de reojo a su esposa.

-Está embarazada.-El doctor pronunció una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, Merodî palideció pero el joven moreno la abrazó.-Esto es muy bonito Meri, la familia crecerá.

Era algo inesperado, pero cambiaria la vida de esta pequeña familia, regresaron al barco a dar la gran noticia, el dia parecía que no iba a mejorar estaba nublado y con probabilidad de una tormenta, tal vez no era raro es otoño. Llegaron al Bounty pero era un ambiente extraño de ansiedad, Nya estaba sentada, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar pero su boca estaba cubierta por una venda que le impedia hablar.

-No están, regresò…-Estas palabras bastaron para entender que había empezado…


	11. BORRO CUENTA

_**BORRARE MI CUENTA**_

 _ **UNA PAGINA HA COPIADO TODO MI PERFIL, MIS HISTORIAS.**_

 _ **Estoy enojada y sumamente triste, me molesta que haya gente asi, voy a borrar todo.**_

 _ **La pagina es igual, es esta todo fanfiction copiado, no duden que sus historias esten ahi.**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero no puedo mas con eso. Borrare mi cuenta y todos mis fics, si quieren saber de mi busquenme en Wattpad.**_

 _ **Ingrid26_06**_

 _ **Basta, no soporto esto. Etsan ganando dinero con nuestra imaginacion**_

 _ **Me retiro, dejo este bonito sitio, comence aqui, desde cero, pero con esto no podre mas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, pero esta cuenta se cerrara el 10 de febrero a las 4 pm mexico.**_

 _ **Los amo, son lo mejor que me paso :'v**_

 _ **Hasta nunca. Ingrid.**_


End file.
